Unforgettable
by OnlyHurtInside
Summary: Multiple Songfics, all dedicated to Ash&Misty Pokeshipping! Can read at random or as a whole story. First Pokemon story! Hours to write, minutes to review! "I just have to walk away sometimes, Crazy Girl, Don't you know I love you?"
1. It Is You I Have Loved

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is the FIRST Pokémon fan fiction I have ever written. I don't watch the show, I used to when I was younger, but my sister watches it and she is like in love with it. I happen to ship Ash/Misty (aka pokeshipping), but I only know certain things based on the episodes I've seen, so sorry if any of the facts are wrong. Oh, and let's just say they are older, in like there 19's. Around there! FEELLL FREEE TOOO REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

S-O-N-G-F-I-C-0-1

"It is you (I have loved)"

by Dana Glover

_There is something that I see_

_In the way you look at me_

_There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes_

Misty held her head up high. Ash watched her on the TV. Even when she lost a battle, even when her Pokémon we're outta strength and needed to be healed, Misty held her head up high. She would never give up. That was one of the things Ash admired so much. He would cry after battles, especially as a young trainer. He remembered those days, when he and Misty would travel with their friend Brock; all those adventures he'd never forget.  
He continued to watch the TV. It was one of those rare off days; the days when he didn't have to train. Misty was being filmed for the show was a small exposé on gym leaders and their battle techniques. Even when she battled, she looked happy. That was a gift she had given Ash, the only reason he had gotten to where he was now. He was a master trainer, and damn, if he wasn't good. He'd arrive to towns where screaming girls would gather just to watch him enter.  
Ash continued to remember the days with the beautiful carrot-colored hair girl. She had saved him, and they had grown inseparable. He hadn't seen her in forever, sure, but that didn't mean he still didn't love her. When she'd look at him, though she was full of rage, her eyes would be filled of love, and happiness, and compassion. Even Brock had once said they would make a good couple...  
Ash always believed he would have been right.

_But an unexpected way_

_On this unexpected day_

_Could it mean this is where I belong?_

_It is you I have loved all along_

Misty battled, and though her heart was breaking, she was happy. Every time she'd battle publicly, she'd look up to the stands, hoping a certain raven haired boy would be there cheering. He never was.  
It had taken her this long to decide she didn't need him. She mainly remained happy, and when people asked her about her love life, considering not one of her sisters were single, she'd reply, "There's someone out there. We've met before, I know it. I know he looks for me, I know he misses me. But for right now, I belong here. I belong to the Pokémon. If we are together one day, then we are. If not, I'll survive."  
No one could ever question a response as sincere and clear as that. Except for Brock, who one day showed up on her doorstep, no one could answer. Brock was filled of nostalgia and they told countless stories of all the adventures and problems they had faced together; everything from battles to the pointless laughs. It was during this that Misty broke down crying, and fell onto his chest.  
"What's Wrong, Misty?" he asked.  
"I want him back. Does he ever mention me?" she replied, eyes full of tears, slowly ruining her makeup and staining Brock's shirt.  
"Of course," Brock laughed sweetly. "You're his whole world Misty. One day, you two will be together. You know it, so don't deny it."

_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

Ash replayed the events through his mind. His brain begged and pleaded for Misty, it could no longer be denied. Ash knew that, but no matter how hard he tried, he'd never be able to see her. The few times he had went searching, he'd run out of time and be forced to return to training. His mom occasionally asked about Misty, and Ash could never answer. He didn't know if she was okay, he didn't know if she was even alive. Other than what little words he received from Brock and TV, he knew nothing about her.  
It was clear to Ash that he needed to find her. Her beautiful long hair hung almost to the nice, curvy behind of Misty's, and he longed for the tasty smell of salt water that lingered on her hair. He longed to touch her pasty skin, hold her hand, and delicately carry her through the water. They would have been such a beautiful couple... if only he hadn't been so young and stupid enough to leave someone like her behind. His heartbeat was heavy in his chest. He felt light headed just by the sight of her.  
"You've mentioned before that there is someone out there waiting for you. May I ask is this a boy you used to travel with?"  
Ash's eyes lit up. He had never seen one of her interviews before, so he had never heard her usual answer. She had obviously never been asked this question before, and she looked absolutely stunned.  
"I... I... I don't," she stuttered. A single light blue tear drop fell from her eye, and she looked off away from the camera. "I miss him."  
His heart broke. Ash felt his heart shatter into two pieces inside his chest. His lip quivered. His heart needed her; she was the band aid that would piece him back together. She was the glue that would fix him; he needed her like a PB&J sandwich needed the jelly. She was his home; he'd never be truly home until he was with her.  
That moment, Ash knew something had to change. He worked his ass off in training, and this was his moment. He knew it, he could feel it. Something inside his heart told him, he needed to find her.

_There were times I ran to hide_

_Afraid to show the other side_

_Alone in the night without you_

As the sky faded to the dull night, Misty sat alone outside. She wished she had never run away. Never came back to her home. She missed every part of Ash Ketchum. Every Part. His skin. His hair. His ego. His stubbornness. His love. They had talked once or twice, and damn sure he loved her, he had said so on their last talk.  
But since it was only a call, Misty couldn't take it. She didn't wanna fall in love with someone who was never around, and she had hung up the phone, heart beating fast, as she bolted out of the center and ran home, where she flung herself on the couch and cried. She had been afraid of those words, afraid she'd be back with him.  
Misty was afraid. She was afraid of getting hurt, she was sad all the time without him, and she couldn't take not being with Ash.  
That's why she sat alone every night, wishing on some stupid star in the sky, hoping he'd come back to her. Her heart prayed for him, but her prayers were never answered.  
Wasn't it so ironic that not one star shown in the sky tonight?

_But now I know just who you are_

_And I know you hold my heart_

_Finally this is where I belong_

_It is you I have loved all along_

"Misty," Ash called in the gym. "Misty!"  
Days later, Ash had given up training for the time being, and ran out west to find Misty. He had to. He knew who she was; he knew how she felt now. Ash cursed himself for being such a fool, a dummy, a stupid, typical jackass. That's all he was. He had to make it up to the girl he saw in his dreams every night.  
"I'm out here," Misty answered in a broken voice. She didn't turn to see who was coming, just kept her eyes fixated straight out. She looked cold, looked upset, looked just plain... destroyed.  
"Mist, answer me."  
"I did," she said, almost angrily now. "I'm not up for battles right now, it's late and can't you read the closed sign..."  
She turned to face Ash, and her expression fell. She hadn't recognized his deep voice at all, instead jumping to conclusions. "Ash?" she whispered.  
"It's me, Mist," he answered. "I heard you. You missed me, you wanted me. Why didn't you say so that night on the phone? You hung up instead. Imagine how I felt. I called back, but the lady said you had left. I was left, not knowing how you felt. I blamed myself, I said I was the reason you had left. Did you think I would ever leave you behind? EVER? No. I love you too much to ever do that to you. You're such a beautiful person, and I want more than anything to stay with you for the rest of your life."

_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

Misty smiled through all her tears, but they kept coming, and wouldn't stop. Kept coming and coming. Man, that boy made her cry. She reached up and slapped him, then kissed him hard. Her heart was complete.  
She was home. She felt complete. Ash wiped away tears and mascara and dirt from her face, looking once again at her beautiful skin.  
"I love you, Misty Waterflower."

_Over and over_

_I'm filled with emotion_

_Your love, it rushes through my veins_

They kissed, over and over. Ash knew he'd have to leave her again, but he couldn't tell her that now. It would kill her. Instead, he held her close to his now-perfectly-built chest and watched her eyes flutter closed. He kissed her forehead, and draped his jacket around her. He shivered, but he'd rather be cold and happy with the girl of his life in his arms.  
The warmth of Misty's soul made him happy. He began crying, while he hummed a soft little tune to her.  
She awoke hours later, just for a passionate kiss. His frozen hands warmed from the feelings he felt by her kiss. She gave him a static shock that rushed through his veins and gave him feelings he had never felt before. He cursed Misty for being so damn perfect. So damn perfect for him.

_And I am filled_

_With the sweetest devotion_

_As I, I look into your perfect face_

"You have to go, don't you," Misty said groggily, still hanging onto his chest. He didn't want to disturb her, let her feel the pain she had once felt again. He watched her for a few moments, before answering silently.  
"I do. Misty, come with me. It doesn't have to end here."  
She let out a slight cry.

_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved all along_

Ash folded his arms around her. It was over. He had to go, he had told her. They we're too far apart.  
"I... I can't. Will I see you again?"  
"Of course Mist," Ash answered, a huge smile plastered on his face. "I came back, but it's not our time. I've loved you this whole time, but we aren't meant to be together now. I'm sorry, I'm leaving you again."  
Her grasp tightened on him, and then she slowly let go completely.  
"I understand you this time," she answered, kissing him slowly on the cheek. "My heart is home, and it once again will go on a travel away. One day, it will come back."  
He smiled before carrying her off to bed, and kissed her one more time.  
"Wait," Misty asked. "How do I know this isn't all a dream?"  
Ash smiled; her stupidity when she was tired. "It's not, because tomorrow, when you wake up, you'll know. You won't be sad, because I'll be back this time, and that's a promise."


	2. A Drop in the Ocean

**Authors Note; Here's another one of my CRAZY song fictions! I really love this song, and it's really sad. But somehow, I feel this is different than other song fics, because… you'll see. Please note that I made Misty three years older than Ash in this. Oh, and I also must ask… to the reviewer "Darby", what do you mean by go a "little further with it"? That could mean a lot of things!**

S-O-N-G-F-I-C-0-2

"A Drop in the Ocean"

By Ron Pope

xxx

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most_

_Cause you are my heaven_

Ash closed his hand around Misty's finger. How much he loved her was undeniable. She was so beautiful, so amazing, so... his everything. He couldn't do anything but plant a small kiss on her lips and smile at his luck. He was the luckiest teen boy on earth; he had everything. Not only was he a famous Pokémon trainer, he had one of the most famous teen gym leaders as his own. They loved each other so much, their love being completely undeniable as they planted small kisses on each other's face and smiled.

Misty would occasionally lean closer to him and let out a happy sigh. It was a sigh that symbolized her love, her freedom, her happiness, her peacefulness. At those moments, Ash was in heaven. How happy he'd become with just Misty being close. He hated those moments he had to leave, and smiled dearly at her. Ash Ketchum had been praying for these moments his whole entire life, and he had finally gotten it. Misty was his silly, stubborn, strong-headed, romantic seabird, his drop in the ocean, his change in the weather.

The sun settled over the hills as Ash planted another small kiss on the top of her red head, and she began to sleep. Peacefully. Misty was always so tired, Ash was always so hungry... Speaking of which... oh, he couldn't. Staying here with Misty was one of the most beautiful things he'd probably ever experience, and he knew it. He knew it good.

_I don't wanna waste the weekend_

_If you don't love me, pretend_

_A few more hours_

_Then it's time to go_

Misty never said I love you. She was a hopeless romantic, precious like a dainty little flower that grew wild. But she never said I love you. Ash couldn't understand this. He'd tell her how much he loved her, he tell her the truth, he'd write his feelings into a book, and he never got an "I love you" back. She'd say silly little things, such as, "I know" or "good".

Ash came to assume this meant she didn't feel the same way. Instead of pondering on this question he begged the lord quietly to just let him have this weekend with her. If she didn't love him, it wouldn't matter because he'd be gone soon anyway. Worry and fear crossed his mind. If she didn't feel the same way, he'd never know.

"Misty, Sweetie, Wake up," Ash said, slightly touching her forehead in the most loving, caring way he could. The touch sent lovely sparks through his arm. "I have to go soon."

Though sleepy, Misty understood perfectly. She didn't want to move though, and he wanted to stay there. He hated to admit it, but moments like this were perfect. No one would understand, but even with him hoping they weren't, they might as well have been pretend.

_And as my train rolls down the east coast_

_I wonder how you keep warm_

_It's too late to cry_

_Too broken to move on_

_And still I can't let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don't take what you don't need from me_

Ash wondered about Misty the whole ride back. He wondered if she'd still sit outside every night without him, wrapping in a blanket, a Pokémon with her, that she'd be cradling and trying to keep warm. She'd have to keep warm herself too, but that was the least of her worries. "It's too late to cry," Ash mumbled to himself, frowning at floor of the train as it rolled on. His world would never be better, no matter how many Pokémon lived around him in peace and harmony.

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" a young girl approached him. "I can't believe it's you! My friends are never gonna believe it! PLEASE take a picture with me! Please!"

Ash couldn't tell the young girl no as he bent down and faked his smiled. He knew his eyes looked bad; he hadn't slept since he left three days ago. One simple call would heal him, but not that she'd ever answer. He just looked along the train hoping Dawn would be there to cheer him up when he got back. He wanted to tell her he needed her.

She didn't need him - so he thought.

_It's just a drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer then most_

_Cause you are my heaven_

-Flashback-

"Oh, Ash, You..." Misty bickered at him, holding psyduck in her hands. Psyduck had escaped for the third time that day, but this time Ash had helped him. He found it quite funny, and he started laughing.

"ASH! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Misty squealed at him, attempting to get Psyduck back in his Poke ball. "This isn't funny!"

"Admit you love it!" Ash yelped back. This went back and forth, the two 15 years old bickering and laughing and joking.

"Fine, I love it," growled Misty angrily. "Now, please, FORCE HIM to get back in."

"Fine, Whatever you say, Mister Misty"

"ASH!"

Ash remembered struggling to get psyduck into his little poke ball. "Misty, I didn't mean any harm."

"Sure."

"Misty! REALLY!"

"And why should I believe you," she smirked.

"Because I love you."  
"You better," she flashed a smile. "Come on Ketchum, come catch me!"

And she took off running along the wind.

Ash remembered when he walked home that night, Misty beside him. It was the first time they had caught up since she left, almost 5 years before.

"So, you love me?"

Ash, caught off guard by the question, began to stutter. "What... I... I... I didn't... I mean, I never..."

"Oh, Ashley," she giggled. Her endless tirade never ended.

"IM ASHHH! AND ASH LIKES MISTY!" he screamed. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards him.

"Misty likes Ash."

-End of flashback-

_Misplaced trust and old friends_

_Never counting regrets_

_By the grace of god, I do not rest at all._

Ash loved Misty, from the ten year old to the strong 19 year old he was now. He had grown so much, and had turned into such a different person. He never regretted telling her, ever. At first he had, afraid distance would drag them apart and ruin any chance of a friendship, much less of a relationship.

At the next train stop, a boy stepped on the train. His face was easily recognized. "BROCK?"

"Well, Isn't it my old pal Ash," he answered, in a deep smug voice.

The two reminisced on memories. "Let me guess, you we're thinking about Misty?"

Tears strolling down his face, Ash began his tale. He told Brock everything.

"FUCK HER. Fuck her for making me love her," he banged the wall, causing an old couple to turn and stare at the ruckus.

-Flashback-

"Why do you looooveee her," a younger Brock teased, a big, goofy grin spreading across his face. "Little Ashhhh like's Misttyyy!"

"STOPPPP!" Ash complained. "Loooookkk, she's coming, so shut it!"

"Heyyy, Misty," Brock said in a teasing voice. "Ash-y here has a crush."

"He does?" Misty stopped, looking straight at Ash. "You do?"

"Yep."

Brock smiled one last tedious grin. "Her name starts with M!"

Misty stood dumbfounded. "Oh, Stop playing around Brock," she smacked him. "Who do you ever think you are?"

-End of flashback-

"Ash, why don't you go back for her?"  
"I c... can't. It's too late. I left."

_In New England, as the leaves change, _

_The last excuse that ill claim_

_I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl._

_And still I can't let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don't take what you don't need from me_

The train continued on. Brock left, other friends came and went. Ash should have gotten on a while ago, but he decided to take the alternative route. A slow song played over the loud speaker, and he sat almost alone.

Outside the window, green leaves changed to odd shades of orange, and they reminded him of Misty's hair. He smiled, she was just so beautiful and happy and... His gorgeous best friend. He tried to think of all the reasons he had let her go, he tried to think of every reason he hated himself for losing her. He could only come up with one excuse...

"I was just a little boy, one who loved someone older like she was younger. I didn't treat her right."

More sleep to be lost, he listened to songs play and end slowly on the radio. They reminded him of relationships, how quickly they began, and how heartbreakingly they ended. And of course, the sadness that followed knowing it was too late to press replay.

It's just a drop in the ocean

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer then most_

_Cause you are my_

Misty sat outside the last train station. She prayed Ash had taken that route. Legs pressed against the wall, she leaned there, while humming soft victory tunes to herself. She was right; he was the rain to her desert. Not always there, but when she needed him, he was. Misty pictured every time they had been together, she pictured herself a young, soulless girl praying for little Ash to come back to her. She remembered the slow dances they had snuck off too without Brock knowing, she remembered the time they had "accidentally" lost a tent and had to sleep together. (AN: These are made up memories!) Times had flown by so fast, and she hadn't even noticed it. She let one single tear fall, but she was on her way to find him, and she knew it.

She could picture their kiss. He had only been on the cross country train for about a week, but their kiss would be one of someone who hadn't seen a loved one in years. As it began to rain, her spirits began to drop. She watched train after train pull up to the stop, but Ash didn't step out of not one of them. She continued to wish, but her wishes we're beginning to run out...

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away_

_Ohh (x2)_

"ASH!" a high pitched girly voice rang out. "Ash, It's Me!"

Misty jumped onto his back, and Ash turned into the hug. They kissed hard and passionately, as it began pouring rain. Questions flooded Ash's brain, but Misty had taught him to live in the moment and ask questions later. Thank lord, because this moment was near perfect. They both knew it too, because they continued to kiss right near the trains as others looked on.

"You're not far away anymore," He said between kisses. She was all over him, not that he cared.

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer then most_

Rain drops flooded from the sky, and her white shirt became see-through and her hair soaked to her back. Her bright blue eyes shown as little drops in the ocean, and she swirled in the rain. "Rain!"

"Watch out," Ash said, slamming her into a soaking puddle outside the train station. They played around for a while, dancing and giggling and just being happy together. As night drew near, the air became warm, and they sat on a bench together, her head once again where it belonged... on Ash's shoulder.

_Cause you are my heaven._

_You are my heaven._


End file.
